Genesis OneOne
by Flight Of Falcons
Summary: Silver and Blaze have joined a special task force, Ive pretty much taken sonic and the gang and mixed them with weapons and wartime tech. Before we start tho DISCLAIMER: I DONT own Soinic or anyone else, just the idea. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Start

Day 1 6:39 Pm

Near Norfolk, Virginia U.S.A.

General Bradley eyed the two new recruits, "I think you both will make a good addition to our program." Silver and Blaze looked at each other and nodded with content. "I'm placing you two in Genesis 1-1, a ground assault unit under the command of Sonic the Hedgehog."_ Sonic? _Thought Silver, _We haven't spoken to him in a long time. _"You are to report to barrack A-7 where you'll meet up with the rest of the team." Stated Bradley. Silver and Blaze picked up their bags and saluted the General on the way out of his office.

The Urbana military base is smaller then most but has just as much fire power. It consists of a few office buildings, anti-aircraft guns, 2 runways, a few hangars, 3 armories, a shooting range, a large training facility and 10 barracks. The two recruits made their way out of the main office building near the bases entrance. Blaze looked up and saw two flags waving under the slight wind. "Which way are the barracks?" she asked. Silver looked around and started walking in a random direction, "I have no clue, lets just go this way."

They had been roaming the base for about 20 minutes not being to find any of the barracks and were now near the runway area. "We're lost Silver." complained the lavender feline. "We're not lost," responded the hedgehog "just temporarily off track." Blaze let out a deep sigh and pointed in the direction of an open hangar, "I think I see someone inside that building, we can ask him for directions." Silver dreaded the thought of asking strangers for directions but he wasn't going to argue with Blaze, besides the only reason he was here was for her.

The two walked out of the warm summer evening and into the cool shade of the hanger. A few feet away was a green hawk kneeling next to the landing gear of a small fighter plane. "Excuse me." asked Blaze, the hawk turned his head and responded, "You guys wouldn't happen to be the new recruits would ya?" Silver and Blaze stopped a few feet from the bird. Silver started to speak, "How did you..." but was cut of by the hawks voice, "Its rare that this program gets newbies and my squad doesn't find out about it." He then stood up and wiped his hands with an oily rag that was hanging from around his neck. "I'm Jet the Hawk." he added. Silver went to shake his hand, "Well I'm Silver the Hedgehog and this is Blaze the Cat." Jet extended his arm to meet Silver's. Jet then let out a loud whistle, after which two more birds walked over to them from 2 more planes that were in the hangar. "What Jet?" asked the first bird, a pink swallow. The gray albatross next to her spoke right after, "Yeah boss what do you need?" Jet answered to the two of them. "I want you guys to meet the new recruits, this is Silver and that's Blaze." "And you two these are my wing-men, Wave and Storm." After all the introductions Jet let them go while he still spoke to Silver and Blaze. "So what did you guys need?" Blaze looked at her friend and knew that he wasn't going to ask so she came out with it, "We were wondering if u could direct us to barrack A-7." Jet turned around and pointed to a pair of steel doors and said "When you go threw those doors there will be a circular courtyard with all of the barracks arranged from A-1 to A-10. You shouldn't have a problem finding A-7." The pair started to head towards the door, Silver turned around to thank Jet. "No problem guys." Blaze and Silver stepped back outside to the orange glow of the sunset.

_So what did you think? Keep in mind this is my first story so any HELPFUL reviews are welcome. I shall release chapter 2 in a bit, it will be short tho because its a small summary of their program. And if you waiting for the violence just wait. I will get there when the time is right._


	2. Chapter 2

The Program

A few years ago...

Back in 2008 the president ordered the creation of an elite task force to protect the country, on both domestic and foreign soil. The program was given the name of Arrow Head, the project's objective was to train the most elite soldiers and equip them with the most modern and dependable weaponry. Only recently has a smaller project been implanted into Arrow Head. Named Starlight Moth, this smaller project's purpose was similar to that of Arrow Head only it was training an elite soldier of a different breed.

The year is 2011 and two new recruits have just joined the Genesis 1-1 task force that's part of Starlight Moth...

_Like I said this chapter would be very short, but i didnt feel like i could squeez it into chapter 1. As we speak im working on Chapters 3 and 4 and theyll be up as soon as possible. And id love it if you all could review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the wait but my laziness got the better of me. But I finally got to finishing the 3rd chapter. Well enough of this lets continue with the story._

The Team

Day 1 7:05 Pm

Virginia

A gentle breeze greeted Silver and Blaze as they walked out of the hanger. The two pair of golden eyes inspected the 10 building that lay before them. Blaze turned to Silver, "Barrack? More like condos." The courtyard squared shaped with 5 buildings on the left and 5 on the right. Each pearl white barrack had two floors and a cobble stone path leading to the entrance. Above each doorway was a black spray painted sign that indicated what barrack it was. The pair headed towards the one with A-7 above one of the doors.

After Silver took a deep breath he rang the doorbell, stepped back and waited for someone to answer. Not encountering anyone after a few seconds he rang it again. A familiar voice yelled from inside, "Fine I'll get it!" Just then the door quickly opened revealing their blue friend. Blaze smiled and said, "Geez for the world's fastest hedgehog you do take forever to open one little door." Sonic chuckled a bit, "Nice to see you guys too, speaking of which." he added, "What are you two doing here?" Without hesitation Silver responded, "We're the new recruits." The blue hedgehog crossed his arms and leaned on the doorway, "Really? Well about time you guys got here, this team could sure you." "Sonic get in here!" yelled another voice from inside, "Your letting all the a/c out man!" "Knuckles shut up or I'm gonna make you run the course! Sorry about that guys, come on in."

Silver and Blaze entered the cold barrack and headed towards the living room that was adjacent to a small kitchenette where Silver couldn't help but notice that Amy was cooking something that smelled rather appetizing. It then dawned on him that neither he or Blaze ate since lunch, a fact that made his stomach roar. His feline friend apparently heard it turned to him and said, "I bet your hungry too huh?" "More like starving." Sonic overheard their conversation and looked at the two, "Don't worry guys, besides being our team's medic, Amy also makes the best roasted chicken for miles around." "That's true Sonic but this team wouldn't be as awesome without me." Said Knuckles. Rouge, who was walking down some stairs walked in on their discussion. "Sure Knuckles, all we need on the team is one trigger happy machine gunner." Sonic intervened "Cut it out you two. Silver, Blaze, I think know would be a good time to introduce you to the team. Rouge is our explosives expert, Knuckles is our trigger happy machine gunner, just because he's the only one strong enough to carry one. Shadow is our sub-machine gunner." He looked around the room looking for the black hedgehog. "Where is he anyways?" "He said he was going to the course for some practice." Knuckles said. "I think he's still trying to beat your record Sonic." "Yeah well I wish him luck with that. Anyways," he continued, "The point is if we're in a close quarters environment, Shadow is the one you want covering your ass. Lets see, Espio over there is our sniper, and he's a real good one. Hey Espio how many head shots do u think you have?" The purple chameleon looked up from his magazine and answered, "I lost track after 107 sir." "He's also the most polite. Umm lets see, Tails is our chopper pilot and Charmy is his chopper gunner. They make a pretty scary combination. Not once have they gone down which is really good cause then we don't have to wast time saving them. I've already told you Amy's position and last but not least I'm the teams captain. Although sometimes it feels like I can never control these guys." Blaze went into the kitchenette, came back with two cups of water, handed one to Silver and asked "So where does that put us?" "That depends." responded Sonic. "Do you guys have your history records?" Silver and Blaze worriedly looked at each other, "What history records?" they said in unison. Sonic walked towards the entrance and opened the door. "I'll be right back." A few seconds after the door closed it reopened and he came back with two folders in his hands. "I'll read these over tonight to see what might be your stronger sides. Tomorrow you two will go to both the shooting range and the course. Your performance there will determine your position on the team." He placed the folders on a table in the center of the living room. "Now lets talk about where you'll be sleeping, we're short on space so your gonna have to share a room. I hope you don't mind." "Not at all." said Blaze. She automatically knew that Silver wouldn't have a problem sleeping in the same room as her. "Perfect, hey Espio do you mind taking these two to their room?" "Not at all sir." Espio put down his magazine and signaled for Silver and Blaze to follow him up the stairs.

The empty room was located at the very end of the hallway. Its was small, about 12 by 12 and was painted a dark gray. There were a pair of twin sized beds and next to each bed was a small locker for their belongings. "I call the bed next to the window." called out Silver. "Fine," said Blaze, "But only if you make my bed tonight." "Deal." The two started to unpack their things. Silver carried what he called "necessities". This consisted of his ipod, a picture of him and Blaze at a high school dance and a white chaos emerald that Blaze got him for his 21st birthday. Blaze carried a purple chaos emerald that Silver also got for her 21st birthday. This is only because they both promised that they would each get one another one of these rare jewels once the other turned 21. Finding them the perfect one wasn't easy but they both managed to fulfill their promises. The only other thing in Blaze's bag was the same photo that Silver had in his bag. She loved that photo to death cause it reminded her of one time in her life where she was really happy. In the photo she was wearing a long beautiful lavender dress and Silver had on a black tuxedo with a bright white tie. She was stunned back then when she saw how good he looked. Silver saw that she had been standing in the same spot looking at a photo, he didn't know that she had the same picture he had. "Blaze you ok?" It took her a few moments to respond but when she did she looked up and gave him a nice smile, "Yeah everything's fine." "Well," he said, "I've dressed both our beds so I guess we can go back downstairs." Blaze was surprised to notice that both beds were neatly covered. _Was I really looking at that photo for that long? _She thought to herself. Just then Tails walked into the room. "Come on downstairs guys, dinner is ready and there's a new episode of law and order if your interested." "Are you kidding me?" said Silver. 'I love that show." He was the first one to leave the room. "Wow he must really like law and order" stated the yellow fox. Blaze just laughed as her and Tails watched Silver run down the stairs.

_Well what did u think? It doesnt seem perfect to me but heck i still think its ok. And for the people who are thinking why i left some people out my only excuse is that i didnt feel like i could squeez them in here. Anyways id love it for u guys to review. Just remember go easy on me haha _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! Sorry about this chapter taking forever to be published, my lazyness is very overwhelming. Please forgive me by enjoying this chapter. For all those who want violence today is ur lucky day. Its not much but its something._

The sound of gun fire polluted the air. Bullets where flying by Silver's face like bugs. "Sonic we can't hold them back!" "Damn it your right, everyone fall back! Silver, Shadow, provide covering fire. Tails get the evac chopper over here." The fox's voice came on to the communicator, "Roger that, be ready for pick up in 10 minutes." Shadow noticed a stream of smoke coming towards the team. "RPG! Everyone get down!" The unguided rocket flew by and hit an abandoned car nearby, the explosion created a huge fireball. Blaze dropped to the ground and pulled out her grenade launcher. "One away." Sonic watched as the projectile reached the edge of the enemy infantry. The impact created and explosion sent 6 enemy soldiers into the air. "Good one Blaze, I see multiple kills. Tails where is that damn helicopter?" "Almost there Sonic, try to thin them out before I get land." "Copy that, listen up team our chopper will be here in a few so we have to defend against these bastards. Espio and Knuckles I want you two to cover the left side if the street. Rouge, you and me and Amy are gonna take cover behind that pick up truck. I want you to use the M203 and blast those guys to hell. Shadow take Blaze and Silver, I need for you three to bring out the Javelin and take out those tanks in the very back. If they get near us were screwed." Shadow took his squad and took cover next to Espio and Knuckles. Espio how many tanks do those guys have. The chameleon looked down the scope of his sniper. "I count 3 sir." "Crap, Silver, Blaze, you two know what to do." Blaze was setting up the launcher. "Yeah we know, Silver help me with this." He was about to respond when he saw something land near his leg. Without thinking he kicked the object away from him but he wasn't fast enough. The grenade detonated a few feet from him. He screamed as the shrapnel pierced his right leg. He dropped to the ground in overwhelming pain. Blaze dropped the Javelin and crouched near Silver. The blood was pooling on the ground. "God damn it..." she whispered to herself. "Amy get over here!" Amy ran over to the pair where Silver was griping his leg in agony. She move his hand away to find a massive gash on his leg. "Blaze cover me I gotta try and fix him." "With pleasure." The feline took up a defensive position a few feet in front of the two hedgehogs and started to fire her rifle. "Silver hold still!" He tried his best to not move but the pain was unbearable. The sound of helicopter blades approached from the distance. Sonic screamed over the communicator, "Everyone on board now!" "Sonic I'm taking off in 60 seconds, get your ass in here!" Amy signaled for Blaze to help carry Silver to the chopper. "30 seconds guys! I'm not waiting any longer!" "Just leave me, I'm only slowing you down." Silver then pulled out his pistol and started shooting in the direction of the enemy troops. "Just go! Tails isn't going to wait for you." "Shut up Silver! We're gonna get you..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She collapsed bringing Silver down with her. He then saw why, right between her eyes was a small hole. He let out a scream, he no longer felt the pain in his leg. What he now felt was worse, his heart felt like it had been stabbed with a knife, he then neared the gun to his head and pulled the trigger...

Silver quickly sat up from his bed, a river of sweat poured down the side of his face. He examined his leg, there wasn't any blood. He looked over to Blaze, she was still in bed. _It __was just a dream._

First Morning

Day 2 4:36 Am

Virginia

_Whoa its early _he thought as he inspected the time on his watch. Silver moved his foot and seemed to hit something at the end of his bed. There was a pile of clothes with a box on top. Stuck to the box was a yellow sticky note with writing on it. He struggled trying to read the small print. This is your gear, it read you are to have these items on you at ALL times. At the very bottom of the note was Sonic's signature. _Wow he has bad hand writing. _The hedgehog looked at the clothes on his bed, a black shirt with a strange white symbol on each of the sleeves. The next item of clothing was a pair of black pants with like a million pockets. He tried them both on and was surprised to find that they fit him very nicely. Next Silver opened the brown box on his bed. Inside was a small black lighter that also had the strange white emblem. There then was a swiz army knife which he played with for a while to see how many attachments it had. After wards he put it in his picket along with his lighter. Not wanting to look at the items one by one he dumped the rest of the contents onto his bed. There was a small white booklet that read Enemy Tech At A Glance, a combat knife that also had the emblem on the handle. _What the hell is up with this freakin emblem? _The last item grabbed all of his attention. On his bed lay a black pistol. There was a sticky note attached to the gun. This is your M9, its yours and no one else s. Take it everywhere and make sure its loaded. This note was different because it had Shadow's signature. _Hmm that's weird._ He loaded a clip into the pistol and set it on safety. Silver was about to just stuff the gun into one of his pockets but was relieved to see that his pants had a built in holster. He properly secured his M9 and decided to head to the bathroom since he knew he wasn't going to be able to go back to bed. Quietly he fixed his bed and left the room, making sure he didn't wake up Blaze in the process. After doing his business he slowly descended the stairs to go into the kitchen. The sound of something breaking perked him up a bit. _Who the hell is in there? _Silver pulled out his pistol and slowly approached the source of the noise...

_Im not sure what to think of this chapter so you guys should think for me haha. If you have no idea of what weapons im talking about then its probably my fault. Im a MW2 junkie so all my weapon ideas come from there. Just look up the weapons if u dont know what im talking about lol. Well school is coming in soon so my updates will not be as often but i promise to update. I shall not leave my readers hanging! I will see you all next time._


End file.
